Gravattack (B10 Reboot: AR)
Gravattack is the Omnitrix's DNA sample of a Galilean from the planet Keplorr. Appearance Gravattack is literally a living planet. He is a large, bulky, reddish-brown alien with rocky skin, a giant mouth and a molten lava planet core at the center of his body. His feet are tan with three toes. He has three fingers and one thumb on each hand. He wears black shorts with green stripes and a green belt with white stripes. He wears the Omnitrix symbol on his forehead. Powers and Abilities Gravattack can control gravity to manipulate the weight and motion of objects, allowing him to suspend and levitate targets in the air, send them flying back or fourth, or slam them down to the ground with hand gestures. His control over gravity allows him to change its direction, allowing him to telekinetically send targets flying upwards or across the air as if they were falling. He can also place objects into an orbital track, causes them to fly in circles at various speeds. When using his powers, he emits an aura of hazy energy. He can even form this energy into walls, barriers and domes. Gravattack can use the laws of general relativity to his advantage, and can reduce the speed of objects (or, in some cases, creatures) to nothing even if they were moving at the speed of light before. If he is not careful, however, this can create a black hole. Gravattack can make matter or energy orbit around him whenever he retracts his limbs, giving himself the appearance of a planetoid sphere. Gravattack can manipulate his own gravity in order to levitate, curling his body into a planetoid. Gravattack possesses enhanced strength as shown when he punched a hole in the ground when trying to hit the Time Beast. Gravattack has enhanced durability, as shown when he endured physical attacks from Fistrick's armor. Gravattack can survive in space, as he is a living planetoid. Weaknesses If he takes large amounts of damage to his core, it can cause him immense pain, Gravattack may enter meltdown and explode. Gravattack's large body makes it hard to move in small spaces. Sudden changes of mass can throw off Gravattack's orbit. Gravattack cannot stop someone from using energy-based attacks. If Gravattack manipulates the gravity of an opponent or object enough, he can accidentally create a black hole. He is not able to undo this despite his impressive ability of creating it in the first place. Abilities *Gravikinesis *Levitation *Orbital Force Manipulation *Planetoid Form *Space Survivability *Enhanced Strength *Enhanced Durability *Enhanced Agility Trivia *Gravattack's concept name was Graviton early on in production of Omniverse. *In the credits of A Jolt from the Past, Gravattack's name is spelled as Gravitonn. *It is implied that Gravattack was never locked in the Omnitrix. *Gravattack's powers were created before his design and name. *Gravattack's gravity aura was white in the first two episodes he appeared. Starting from Vilgax Must Croak, the aura's color changed to green. *Bad Ben's Gravattack has a mint green aura. *Mutant Kevin's aura is colored red. *Like Way Big, Gravattack's size is portrayed inconsistently across his appearances. Category:Ben 10 (Reboot): Alien Revolution Aliens Category:Aliens Category:Omnitrix Aliens Category:Brown Aliens Category:Rock Aliens Category:Planets Category:Celestial Bodies Category:Galileans Category:Green-Eyed Aliens Category:Humanoid Aliens Category:Gravity Aliens Category:Space Survivability Aliens Category:Enhanced Strength Aliens Category:Enhanced Durability Aliens Category:Enhanced Agility Aliens